Fallen Angel
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: Sequel to Dark Angel. Its been three years since Riddick and Bobby last saw each other. They've both changed during that time. When they reunite, will Riddick be able to handle that the Bobby he knew is dead? Rated for harsh language and explicit violence
1. I

When Riddick gained consciousness he was hit by the smell of despair, fear, hopelessness, and under that the smell of blood. He was back in Butcher Bay. He opened his eyes and they were immediately drawn to an elderly man sitting in the corner of the cell, he had long gnarled hair and looked primitive, but in a fatherly or wise man kind of way.

"Hi Shaman." Riddick said sitting up in the cot and running a hand over his throbbing cranium.

"Hello Riddick." Shaman said nodding at him. "I heard that you were back and just had to see it with my own eyes."

"Word travels fast huh?"

"Very fast. So what did you do to get back here? Who did you kill?"

"No one." Riddick said and Shaman perked an eyebrow at him. "Really."

"Then if not that. What?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Riddick said bowing his head.

_Bobby's pregnant! What the fuck am I doing here? I should be with her!_ He thought and Shaman cocked his head, as if hearing his thoughts.

"You are conflicted. Why?"

"See previous answer." Riddick said looking at him.

"You know you can tell me anything Riddick."

"Yeah I know, but I have to get over what I know before I tell you." He said and Shaman nodded.

"It's about a girl isn't it?"

"You are far too smart."

"I don't get out much, for obvious reasons, so I read."

"So..." Riddick started, lying back on the cot and putting a hand behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "Who else knows I'm back?"

"Not many people, just the inmates that saw you get carried back in. So about a dozen or so." Shaman said and Riddick shrugged looking back up at the ceiling.

"Not bad considering how many there are in this hell-pit. Anything change?"

"Security is tighter now, thermal scans in the ceilings. Making escape impossible."

"Really?"

"People have tried Riddick, believe me people have tried. The guards are now told to shoot to kill on sight."

"Well damn. I have to get out of here Shaman, I got some business on the outside."

"Does it have something to do with the girl?" Shaman asked and Riddick nodded, he knew that Shaman could see him through the perpetual darkness. He was a lifer, been in here since he was around Riddick's age. Your eyes permanently adjust after a while, wasn't as good as a shine job but you could see. "Still don't want to tell me?"

"Like I said, I gotta get over what I know before I tell you. But when I do get over it, you'll be the first and only one to know. I know you won't tell anyone. Unless you changed as well in my absence." He said looking over at him.

"My hair is longer." Shaman said after a long silence and Riddick snorted.

"Any newbies get carted in while I was away?"

"Not many, but yes. One claiming that he's a better killer than you."

"No shit? Young kid?"

"Yes." He said and Riddick snorted again, this time without humor.

"Figures. How old?"

"Maybe mid to late twenties."

_Just like Bobby._ Riddick thought with a wince, moving his eyes back to the ceiling.

"You are conflicted again. Still thinking?"

"Yes."

"Then I will leave you to your thoughts." Shaman stood and headed for the cell door. In Butcher Bay, prisoners could walk around freely; guards were only there to guard the entrances and to stop a fight.

"Shaman?" Riddick asked suddenly and he stopped.

"Yes Riddick?"

"Fate's a bitch." He said and there was a creak as he rolled over onto his side.

"You know that better than most people, I'm afraid." Shaman said and left, closing the door behind him. Riddick thought for a very long time, he listened to the sounds of the prison. Closing his eyes he conjured up Bobby's image and smiled, he heard her voice, the sound of her laughter and suddenly those were more precious that anything else.

_Pregnant, she's pregnant with my child._ He thought, the smile faltering. _Why didn't she tell me? Was she afraid that I wouldn't want it? Why would a mass murderer want a kid, right? Why didn't she just tell me?_

"Well, well, well. Look who's back, boys." He heard and rolled onto his back seeing a group of inmates outside his cell.

"If it isn't the puny little punk who couldn't keep his mouth shut and ended up getting beat down almost everyday, mostly by me." Riddick said and the man in front flared. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Heard you were back. How was life as a D-Man?"

"Simple. Now fuck off." He growled a sound could not possibly be human, it had to come from some kind of wild animal. It jogged the punk's memory and he huffed, walking away, the inmates following in his wake. "The more things change, the more they stay the same." He said shaking his head; his headache was long gone by now.


	2. II

Chapter 2

Weeks passed, and then months. Shaman was right; escape was damn near impossible now. Riddick has been caught three times so far and spent three days in solitary for each time. Three days of constant light that would hurt normal eyes and were murder (no pun intended) on his ultra-sensitive ones. The only thing that kept the pain away was thinking of Bobby's face, but that was starting to fade from his memory and he was having trouble remembering the sound of her voice.

He was lying on his back on the cot when Shaman came in, planting himself in his usual seat.

"How are you Riddick?" he asked and he shrugged.

"I'm okay."

"Still conflicted?"

"I can't remember the sound of her voice Shaman." Riddick said putting his hands over his eyes.

"Are you ready to tell me?" Shaman asked and Riddick nodded. He told him the events on Dark Angel from the time he woke up to the time he went into Captain Derek Townsend's office that one last time.

"She's carrying my baby in her Shaman. I should be with her right now, not in here." He said finishing; Shaman was very quiet for a long time. "So?"

"It's quite a tale Riddick."

"I have to get out of here. I just have to."

"I understand. I had a wife on the outside; she died a long time ago. We had a son, if he was still alive he would be your age, but he died when he was seventeen."

"I didn't know."

"No one does, except you. If I were able, I'd help you escape Riddick. Give you the chance to see your child grow up, give you the chance that I never got."

"That means a lot Shaman." Riddick said and the man stood, walking out of the cell.

Mealtime, inmates gather in a large area with dilapidated tables and chairs, it's a miracle that they held weight. Riddick was seated at one in a corner, looking down at the slop that they called food. Aware of someone watching him he looked up and saw the some kid looking at him. He's heard this guy run his mouth; this was the kid that said he was better at killing. Called himself Switchblade. Switchblade got up from his table and almost casually walked by Riddick's with one of his buddies.

"Maybe I should try to get work as a D-Man Gunner. Just like Riddick, try to get on the same ship as him too. Maybe get that little piece of ass he got, the bitch obviously got something for convicts. Heard she turned Riddick soft though." Switchblade found himself pressed against the wall with a knife pressed to his neck.

"I tried being nice, obviously shit didn't work out, so I'm going back to something tried and true. Being piss ass mean. Now I don't give a shit what you say about me. But you talk about that 'piece of ass' I got and well let's just ask you this. Ever wondered what your own intestine taste like? And then you called her a bitch, bad move little boy." Riddick said and Switchblade scraped up some bravado.

"You think you can threaten _me_? Make an example outta _me_?" he demanded and Riddick smiled, laughing.

"You got it all wrong boy. You ain't the _example_. You're the _lesson_." He said and drew the blade down, sticking it into Switchblade's stomach and twisting. He let go and pulled, backing away so he didn't get guts on his boots as Switchblade's stomach opened up and spilled out onto the ground. Switchblade clutched at the organs, as if trying to keep them in, as he fell to the ground. He slid to the side and his eyes emptied of life, glazing over. Riddick cleaned the knife off on the body's pants and stood.

"Drop the knife and put your hands on the wall!" he heard and looked over seeing guards with guns drawn. Crouching down, he put the knife back in his boot and walked away, passing by Shaman on the way out.

"Heard I went soft? Jackass." Riddick muttered and Shaman smirked.


	3. III

Chapter 3

More months went by and inmates and guards died at his hands. He was quickly reverting back to the old Riddick. Riddick the animal, the monster incapable of human emotion, incapable of pity of sympathy and most of all...incapable of love. Bobby's image vanished completely from his mind but he still dreamt of her, but those dreams were fading fast, coming few and far between. Instead he dreamt of death, the feel of blood on his hands, the sound of screams, of people pleading for their lives only to have those lives snuffed out in a wave of unbelievable pain and violence.

He only left his cell when he had to. He kept away from other humans, distancing him self from others, even Shaman, who stopped visiting after a while. The smell of fear was thick in the air when Riddick was around; it perfumed the prison and wrapped around him like a lover's embrace. He was quickly losing his humanity, losing his soul.

He was sitting on his cot, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He heard someone stop in front of his cell and looked out of the corner of his eye seeing a guard.

"Talk." he growled and the guards' fear spiked dramatically.

"Warden wants to see you." He said, his voice trembling. Riddick stood, raising himself to his full height and the guard took a step back.

"Why?"

"I don't know, he just told me to come get you." The guard said and Riddick thought for a quick moment. "And to give you these." He put a pair of black goggles through the bars and Riddick looked at them, then snatched them out of his hand quickly making him jump. Riddick slid the goggles into the pocket of his cargo pants and grabbed the bars, swinging the cell door inward. The guard took another step back and his hand drifted for his gun.

"That's not going to help you." He said and the guard gulped loudly. "If I was going to kill you, you would be dead right now." The guard nodded, his eyes were just a little _too_ wide. Riddick walked past him and to the Warden's office, knowing that he was following just out of arms reach. He stopped in front of the Warden's office door and looked down seeing a sliver of bright light from under the door. He took the goggles out of his pocket and slipped them on over his eyes, grasping the doorknob. He turned it and pushed the door open, he walked in and closed the door behind him with a solid _click._

"Oh please, come in Riddick." The Warden said as if he hadn't already done so. "Sit."

"I'll stand." Riddick said setting himself in a stance, feet shoulder width apart and massive arms crossed over a massive chest.

"Seventeen guards, thirty-eight inmates, fifty-five victims in all over a three year stretch. You've become quite a monster Riddick." The Warden, a tall lanky man with a military haircut and nose that looked like it had been broken one too many times, said. There was some static in Riddick's head but he caught the words _not a monster_ and _humanity_. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't put a face to it. His brow furrowed for a second but smoothed out as he pushed it from his mind.

"Make a point." Riddick commanded in a growl, watching as the Warden stood from his desk to stand in front of him.

"I would just slave you out to another freighter, but based on the...success of the last time I did that, I don't think it would be a good idea. After all, no one wants an army of Riddick JR's running around the galaxy." He said and Riddick perked an eyebrow. "Yes I know about that." He went back over to his desk and flipped open a file folder. "Roberta Elizabeth Townsend. Present biological age: Twenty-eight. Became pregnant with the convicted murderer Richard Bradley Riddick's child when she was twenty-five when he served as a D-Man on her father's, Captain Derek Ezekiel Townsend, merchant freighter _Dark Angel._" He closed the folder. "Got the Captain's daughter pregnant Riddick." He shook his head making tssk-ing noises.

"Make a point." Riddick repeated.

"Somewhere out there you have a three year old, give or take a couple months. Don't you want to see your child Riddick? Or are those paternal instincts as dead as your moral center?"

"If I recall correctly...I tried to escape, several times." The Warden shrugged. "Now make your fuckin point."

"You will never be reunited with Roberta Townsend and your child. But now that I have had time to talk to you, I don't think you give a shit. Now leave. I'm finished with you." Warden said in disgust and turned, going back to his desk. Riddick left the office and just for fun took a quick step at the guard, watching him jump back with wide eyes; he laughed and went back to his cell in high spirits. He collapsed onto his cot and removed the goggles, closing his eyes and falling to sleep. Dreams came as they always did.

Darkness, the sound of distant thunder, it was going to rain soon. A dark figure darted from alley to alley, being chased by men with guns. The person stopped running and lay in wait for them, drawing twin silver blades from thigh sheaths. The figure stayed in the shadows, waiting for them to come into the trap. They did soon.

"Scan the alley." One of them said and they branched out. One of them came closer and turned. The person clasped a pale hand over their mouth and stuck the blade in his back, severing the abdominal aorta. The merc's eyes went wide and the figure almost recoiled at the feel of hot blood running down them both, almost. Taking the knife out, the merc bled out and died, dropping to the ground.

"Holy fuck!" one of the mercs yelled and walked over to his dead buddy.

"Stay on your guard!" the lead merc, said. The figure lashed out with the other blade, it danced over the merc's throat, splitting it open deeply and showing the stark white of spinal cord. Two down, two to go. The figure took the guns off the bodies and ejected the mags, throwing them to the side, emptying the chambers as well. The sounds attracted the attention of the other two green mercs and they went into the direction of it.

A stab in the neck killed one and a knife across the stomach, causing the steaming intestines to spill to the filthy ground, killed the other. Thunder sounded again, closer this time, and the sky opened, rain pouring down. The figure cleaned the blades off, fingers running over them almost lovingly. Putting them back in the sheaths, the person spread their arms and looked up at the sky closing their eyes, the hood on their black cloak falling back. Bobby Townsend looked up at the sky; the rain washing the blood off her tight black clothes and drenching her body, weighing down her shoulder length mahogany hair.


	4. IV

Chapter 4

Riddick woke the next 'morning' to a blissfully empty mind. The dream he had last night was peaceful, but strange. He dreamt he was on a ship, it was familiar but he couldn't remember the name. The engines sounded strange, different from all others. He saw a beautiful woman come down the hall towards him and smile a dazzling smile that made his heart skip a beat. She raised her hand and waved, a deep emotion filling her eyes.

"Hiya Riddick." She had said and he had waved back.

"Hi." He said and they had stopped in front of each other. He had brushed dark hair behind her ear and cupped her jaw, his head leaning down and kissing her. She had kissed back, putting her arms around his neck and leaning into him. Her soft body had felt so good against his hard body. They had broken apart and smiled at each other and that's when he had woken up. She had looked familiar, but he couldn't remember her name, he knew that she was real. It was if she was buried in a deep corner of his mind, protecting her from what he was now. He had been different when he had been with her, benign almost.

He pushed the dream from his mind, forgetting it on command and stood, stretching his sleep-sore muscles.

It was dawn when Bobby finally drove her black motorcycle (a crotch rocket they used to call it) up the ramp of her ship, _Fallen Angel_. She closed the ramp and took off her black helmet, unzipping her form fitting black leather jacket. She took her cloak out of the leather bag on her back and put it into the washer to get the blood out of it.

Before going to go take a shower to wash off the blood that the rain didn't, she went to the cockpit and left the planet, star jumping to get out of the system. She put the ship on stationary and went to her bathroom. She slipped out of the jacket, undid the black motorcycle boots. Took off the tight black thin strapped tank top that was made out of an elastic material, and peeled off black pants made of the same material.

She showered and dried off, picking up her clothes and going down to the washer in a towel to put those in as well (except for the jacket). She started it and went back up to the bathroom, getting her jacket and boots and going into her room. She hung the jacket up in her closet and put her boots on the floor with the others. She hung the towel up and turned off all the lights, going back into her bedroom naked and getting under her covers, putting the four credit chips that she took from the mercs on her nightstand.

She lay on her side and thought about the events of the night with an emotionally empty mind. The first time she had killed had been hard on her mind, now she didn't feel it, didn't feel anything, not really. She was numb inside, almost dead.

Closing her eyes, Bobby fell to sleep and her dying moral center gave her dreams of the faces of the people that she's killed and how she killed them. It didn't bother her, not anymore.


	5. V

Chapter 5

When Bobby left the land of dreams it was mid-day, or at least that's what her chrono said. She showered and dressed, going down to the cockpit and setting a course for the nearest planet. She put the credit chips in the consul in turn and emptied the accounts of all credits, transferring them into her own hidden account then disposing of the chips out of the air lock. After all, dead mercs don't need money.

Several hours later she hopped on her bike and kick started it, putting her helmet on and driving down the ramp. She attracted some attention as she drove through the night streets at breakneck speeds, weaving in and out of cars easily, nearly causing three accidents. She stopped at a bar and parked her bike in the alley next to it, putting her helmet on the seat. She slipped the keys into the pocket of her jacket and went inside. Her hair was twisted up at the back of her head.

Going up to the bar she bought a bottle of Jack Daniels and got a single glass sitting down at a table in the corner and broke the seal on the bottle, taking the cap off. She poured herself two shots worth and downed them, grimacing slightly.

"Mind if I join you?" she heard and looked up seeing a man standing in front of the table, an empty glass in his hand.

"Yes actually I do." She said as she downed another two shots of whiskey. She drank like this because she couldn't get drunk and the alcohol didn't have any effect on her liver, she always got the biggest kick out of that. The man sat down anyway and took the bottle, filling his glass. "You have trouble hearing or something?" she asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Oh, I like this game we're playing." He said smirking.

"What game are we playing?"

"Hard to get."

"Gee and I thought it was You Don't Have a Chance. Fuck off, I drink alone." Bobby said sliding the bottle away from him and he looked under the table, seeing her toned legs in tight black material and motorcycle boots. He looked back up with a cocky grin.

"Nice legs. When do they open?" he asked and she sighed.

"Does that work at all?"

"Sometimes. Now how about another drink?" his hand reached for the bottle and she capped it, sliding it into her bag and standing.

"Like I said, I drink alone." Bobby walked past him and he slapped her ass. She stopped, feeling anger well up inside her, she pictured herself going for the knife in her boot and slashing his throat. She swallowed her anger and walked out of the bar.

She put her helmet on and got on the bike, turning it on the front tire and speeding out of the alley, blending into traffic. Leaving the body of the man that had followed her out of the bar and into the alley behind. She really needs to stop going out into public; people tend to die when she does.

Riddick woke when he heard someone come into his cell. He knew who it was without even opening his eyes.

"Hi Shaman." He said and then opened his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" Shaman asked and Riddick tapped his nose.

"What do you want?" he asked sitting up and swinging his legs over the side.

"Just to talk." He said sitting in his usual seat.

"So talk." Riddick said and Shaman sighed.

"You've changed Riddick."

"I went back to normal."

"This isn't normal for you and you know that. How do you think Bobby would feel if she saw you now?"

"Make your point."

"You still love her Riddick."

"Love? What is love?" Riddick asked and Shaman left.


	6. VI

Chapter 6

Riddick got back to his cell and saw a music player lying on the pillow on his cot. Shaman's scent was fading in the room and he snorted. He picked up the player and hooked the headphones to his ears. Guitar music filled his ears and he recognized it instantly. Blurry by Puddle of Mudd. He listened to it with a heavy heart.

_Everything's so blurry_

_And everyone's so fake_

_And everybody's empty_

_And everything is so messed up_

_Preoccupied without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you _

_I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone _

_You could be my sea_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_From all of the obscene_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_Imagine where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it in my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it my face_

_Everyone is changing_

_There's no one left that's real_

_So make up your own ending_

_And let me know just how you feel_

_'Cause I am lost without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone_

_You could be my sea_

_You know that I will save you_

_From all of the unclean_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_I wonder where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it in my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Nobody told me what you thought_

_Nobody told me what to say_

_Everyone showed you where to turn_

_Told you when to runaway_

_Nobody told you where to hide_

_Nobody told you what to say_

_Everyone showed you where to turn_

_Showed you when to runaway_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it in my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

_This pain you gave to me_

_You take it all_

_You take it all away..._

_This pain you gave to me_

_You take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

He suddenly remembered being in a room, a bedroom with Bobby when he first heard this song. She had grabbed his hand and made him stand so they could slow dance.

_"Come on Bobby. This song is such a downer." Riddick said and she pouted._

_"It is not. It's sweet and sentimental. I love this song, please dance with me Riddick." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he sighed._

"_Okay." He said and put his arms around her shoulders. They began to dance slowly and one part of one verse hit him right between the eyes. When the song was over and they lay back on her bed he sang it to her while she cuddled against his chest. "You could be my someone, you could be my sea. You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene."_

The memory faded and he started the song again, singing that one verse under his breath.

"You could be my someone, you could be my sea. You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene. I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are. There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far."

Bobby was sitting in the cockpit; her boots propped up on the controls. She was listening to the Intergalactic Radio Station when Blurry by Puddle of Mudd came on. She remembered the dance her and Riddick shared to this song many times since she downloaded it onto her player. She suddenly missed him more than ever, the loss a crippling weight on her chest, on her heart. She turned it off quickly and fled to her room, lying on her bed and crushing her pillow to her chest.


	7. VII

Chapter 7

Riddick listened to the song several times, falling to sleep with it still playing. He woke the next morning to Shaman coming into the cell.

"Did you like the gift Riddick?" he asked and Riddick shrugged one massive shoulder.

"I prefer Rob Zombie, but it was okay." He said and Shaman shrugged. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Never mind." Riddick said and there was a long pause. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what Riddick?"

"Making me remember her." He said. "Don't." he growled and Shaman sighed.

"What is so bad about it?"

"I don't like to remember the past."

"You were happy with her."

"And look where that got me."

"You loved her."

"So?"

"Riddick."

"Yes I loved her. Okay? I admit it. Are you happy now? I fell in love with her; I knocked her up and got sent back to this fuckin shit hole. Love fucks things up, Shaman, it just fucks it right up." Riddick said.

"You sounded almost sad then Riddick." Shaman said and Riddick turned his back to him. He took the hint and left, closing the cell door behind him.

Riddick lay on his cot for a very long time, thinking, staring up at the ceiling, really looking at his surroundings. He closed his eyes and took in all the smells and sounds. He skipped meal time and showers. Feeling tension in between his shoulders he did pushups for an hour, the tension was still there so he did sit-ups for two hours.

His muscles aching, he lay on his cot and resumed staring up at the ceiling. Soon Bobby's image superimposed itself over his eyes and he forced it away. He closed his eyes and fell into sleep.

_He was walking along a corridor. Rich smells floated from a room and he went there, seeing a kitchen. Bobby was standing in front of the stove, cooking. She looked over seeing him and smiled._

_"Hi! Its about time you woke up, breakfast is almost ready." She said and looked back at the stove._

_"Bobby? What are we doing here?" Riddick asked and she looked at him funny._

_"We live here."_

_"For how long?"_

_"Three years." she said and he noticed a band on her ring finger, she looked down on his hand and saw a matching one._

_"Are we married?" he asked and she looked at him in concern. She turned off the stove and went over to him, cupping his cheek with her palm._

_"You feeling okay?"_

_"I feel fine. Now answer my question."_

_"Yes Riddick, we're married. We got married on _Dark Angel _shortly after we found out I was pregnant. Oh in fact, a certain someone should be awake by now." She said and left the kitchen, coming back a little while later with a little girl balanced on her hip. "Say hi to daddy Carolyn!" she said and the little girl waved at him._

_"Hi daddy!" she said and Riddick smiled, taking the little girl from Bobby's arms and holding her, looking at her closely. She had light tan skin and dark brown eyes, her hair was the same as Bobby's and when she smiled she had her smile too._

_"Bobby? When was she born?" he asked and Bobby took her from him._

_"Three years ago. Oh dear, you had the dream again, didn't you?" she asked putting Carolyn in a high chair._

_"Dream?" he asked and she went over to him, looking up at him._

_"Riddick, you were not sent back to Butcher Bay. You and I got married, Imam did the ceremony, and Jack was my maid of honor. Malcolm was your best man and at the wedding my father gave me away, of course by then I was six months along. Three months later Carolyn was born. You were afraid to hold her at first because you thought she would break or something. When she first smiled up at you, you were so happy you cried. Do you remember now?" Bobby asked and he nodded. "Good, I hate it when you have that dream."_

_"Yeah I don't like it either." Riddick said._

_"Okay, get yourself some coffee, some breakfast and I'll feed Carolyn." She said and he got himself a mug from the cupboard, pouring himself some good smelling coffee. He watched as Bobby fed Carolyn with a smile on his face and when she was done she picked her out of the chair and he stood. He stepped in her path and wrapped his arms around her. Carolyn giggled and his smile widened. He kissed her head then Bobby's; Bobby looked up at him with a soft smile and his head descended..._

Alarms ringing through the prison woke him up from the dream.

"Fuck!" he yelled banging his fist against the wall, pain shooting up his arm. "Why did it have to be dream?" he asked then really noticed the alarms going off. "What the fuck is going on?"


	8. VIII

Chapter 8

Riddick got off his cot as his head started to pound from the noise of the sirens and the yelling of the inmates. The sounds of gunshots and guards yelling could be heard but _he couldn't see anything!_ He saw something out of the corner of his eye but it passed before he could get a lock on it. Guards were ordered to try to maintain peace with surprising success. The inmates quieted down and that when he heard something that sounded like a _motorcycle?_

There was a strangled cry as another guard died.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" one of them, yelled but they obviously missed because he still heard the roar of an engine. A black crotch rocket sped past his cell and the driver looked at him through a black tinted visor on a black helmet. The person lost their concentration because they then lost control and fell over, skidding down the hall, the bike in front of them.

"Looks like it all over." One of the inmates said. Riddick opened the door to his cell to see the figure being surrounded by guards, rifles pointed down at them. The person leapt up agilely and grabbed the muzzle of two leaping up and over the guards' shoulders, twisting their arms back, breaking a few fingers and dislocating their shoulders. The guns were now in the person's hands and they threw them over the railing.

"Fire!" a guard, yelled but there were empty clicks from the guns, they were out of bullets. The person drew twin silver knives from thigh sheathes and killed the two closest guards by opening them up from pelvis to sternum in a single upward stroke.

"Nice form, nice technique." Riddick whispered under his breath. He then noticed the slightness of the hips, the way the leather jacket fit over the shoulders and upper chest.

_A woman?_ He thought as he watched the evident 'her' snap the neck of a fallen guard with the heel of her motorcycle boot. She put the small knives away and drew a knife that was sheathed down her spine; it looked more like a short sword, the blade being as long as her forearm. A guard tried attacking from behind but she stabbed behind her and pushing down and out through the pelvis. _Girl had some training._ He thought as he watched this. The air reeked of blood and open bowel. The last guard was dispatched with the knife through his chest and she took a cloth out of her pocket, wiping the thin blade clean and slipping it back in the sheath. She went to her motorcycle almost casually and picked it up, sitting astride it. She kicked the starter a few times before it started up and she drove to his cell, stopping in front.

"Get on." she said 'looking' at him, her speech no way impeded by the helmet.

"What?" Riddick asked and she sighed.

"You want to get out of this hell-pit right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Then get on the fucking bike." She said and he didn't need to be told again. He hopped on the bike and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She hit the throttle and they took off.

"Riddick's getting out!" an inmate yelled. Suddenly the whole prison was chanting his name. "Riddick! Riddick! Riddick! Riddick!"

"Popular?" he heard her ask.

"They fear me." He said and he heard what sounded like a snort. "Who are you?"

"Hold on." she said and went even faster, zooming around corners with unbelievable ease. His hands move across her stomach as he got a stronger hold and he felt her shudder. He grinned; he could use that for an advantage later.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"We're almost out." She said and he could indeed start to smell the dry air of the outside. They got to the open door; they kept it open for a reason. She stopped suddenly, turning the bike just in time so they didn't over the ledge and down the thousands of feet to the ground. She revved the engine and he noticed that they were pointed in the direction of the footpaths and walkways along the prison side. They kept the door open because if a prisoner manages to get to the outside he doesn't remember to stop and turn, his mind is too focused on escaping that he runs right off the ledge.

She started down the path and used her foot to help her turn sharply down the winding walkways. Bits of stone exploded as snipers on the rooftops tried to get them but it didn't faze her. His eyes were closed tightly against the bright desert sun and he dug in his pocket, one arm around her waist tightly. He drew out his shades and slipped them over his eyes. The light was still too damn bright, three years in a perpetually dark prison does have an effect on you.

The managed to get off the walkways and out onto the desert, bits of rock and dirt exploded as the snipers were still at it but they gave up as they drove out of range. He could see a shimmering dot in the distance, it grew larger as they neared and he was left looking at a, not large but not small either, ship. She dug a remote out of her pocket and pressed a button and the ramp lowered. By the time they reached it, the ramp had completely lowered and they drove up it. It raised again while they were getting off. He was starting to get annoyed by not having any of his questions answered.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded but she didn't answer, just climbed a ladder up to the cockpit, the helmet still on her head. He climbed after her and found her in the pilots' chair, prepping the ship for take off. "Answer my fucking question."

"Strap yourself down." She said.

"Answer my fucking question." He repeated and she stopped what she was doing.

"Riddick, strap yourself down or I will kick you out of this fuckin ship!" she yelled and he sat down in one of the flight seats, strapping himself down, seething mad. His hand drifted for his knife, he could kill her dump the body outside and then take the ship. "Don't even fuckin think about it Riddick." She said as if she saw and he relaxed in the chair, his temper rising. She continued to prep the ship and was soon wrapping black leather gloved fingers around the throttle, easing it upward. They began to move forward and something rocked the ship. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled and checked the diagnostics. "Hull not breached. Fuckin guards must have followed." She muttered and she jammed the throttle this time. They took off and broke orbit, she ran checks and hit switches, turning the ship from take-off mode to travel mode, putting in coordinates.

Riddick unstrapped himself from the chair and got up, sitting down in the co-pilots chair.

"You gonna tell me who you are now?" he asked and she 'looked' at him again.

"I'm going to go get some rest, I suggest you do the same. There's a spare bedroom left of the ladder; you can stay there. The bathroom connected is already stocked with everything you'll need." She stood from the chair; she still hadn't taken off the helmet.

"Take off the helmet." He commanded but she ignored him as she walked past and climbed up the ladder to the upper levels.

Bobby got into her room and closed the door behind her, locking it. She took off the helmet and leaned against the door. Her body shook from being near him again, her muscles and mind screamed at her. Old emotions were being woken up and were shaking dust off, going back to work. She suddenly felt like the twenty-five year old Bobby, the Bobby that used to giggle every time she thought about him.

_No! I will not be a slave to my emotions!_ She thought fiercely as she stood and got her Avril Lavigne CD out and put it in the player, switching it to number 6. She still listened to all her old bands and some different ones too, like Rob Zombie and Marilyn Manson. Number six on the Avril Lavigne Under My Skin CD was My Happy Ending.

_Oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say (know what they say)_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they (so are they)_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you (even know you)_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, so much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

Bobby put her hands low on her stomach.

"So much for my happy ending." She whispered as she took off the sheaths and put them away after rubbing oil on the blades and stopping the CD. She lay on her bed and clutched her pillow to her chest again. She fell into labored sleep, her eyes twitching as she dreamed.


	9. IX

Chapter 9

Riddick paced in his new cell. It was strange that he thought of this very comfortably furnished room as a cell, but since he didn't really know who had rescued him from Butcher Bay, he was just trading one prison for another. He heard music in the room next to his and he went to the wall, putting his ear to it and listening.

_What the fuck? Avril Lavigne?_ He thought then snorted. A woman who guts guards listens to Avril Lavigne. Who'da thunk it? He paced a bit more and then took a shower, slipping on the sweatpants he found in the drawer of the dresser. _Looks like she prepared._ He thought, as he looked through the drawers, each filled with an article of clothing, T-shirts and tank tops (all black) socks and boxers (the boxers he didn't plan on using, way too binding). Cargo pants were hung up in the small closet with room for his boots at the bottom. Determined to find out who exactly rescued him he crept out of his room and went to the door next to his. Finding it locked he thought for a second, then the light bulb flashed.

Riddick went back to the bathroom and searched through the drawers finding a bobby pin that had lodged in the seam of one. Yanking it out he closed the drawer and went back to the door, dropping to one knee he started to pick the old fashioned lock and heard the tell-tale click of the bolt sliding back. Smirking he stood and opened the door seeing his 'captor' asleep on the bed with her back to him. Her shoulder length mahogany hair was splayed out behind her on the pillows and she made a small pained noise in her sleep.

Her tank top and pants fit to her body like a glove, clinging to every curve. She looked nice from this angle, but he still had to see her face. There was something familiar about that curve of hip, that line of shoulder, that rich glossy hair. The scent of lavender filled his nose just for a second then left.

_Lavender?_ He thought as he went closer, his feet barely making any sound on the carpeted floor. Her breathing hitched but even back out.

Bobby woke as Riddick walked closer, her breathing hitched just for a second as she woke but she quickly masked it, evening her breathing back out to make it seem that she was still sleeping. She heard as he came around to the side of the bed and she hid her face into the pillow still clutched to her chest.

Riddick watched as she moved her face more into the pillow that she had clutched to her. There was another spark of recognition but it left his mind before he could get a solid lock on it. He reached for the pillow and she sighed.

"Go back to you room Riddick." She said, her voice only slightly muffled.

"Not until I see your face." Riddick said and her eyes snapped open, such a pure green color, another spark. "Who are you?"

"I said go back to your room." she still refused to answer him and he spoke before really thinking about it, just let instinct guide him.

"Damnit Bobby!" he said then stopped as he saw her eyes widen. "Is that who you are?" she allowed him to take the pillow and he gazed at those familiar features. The spark of recognition caught and flared. He moved to scoop her up in his arms but she rolled to the side and off the bed, out of his reach. "Bobby?"

"Riddick just please go back to you room." her voice cracked and tears filled her eyes as emotion coursed through her body.

His memory went back to when she had killed the guards in Butcher Bay brutally and he closed his eyes, standing.

"You became like me." He said and she snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said and he started to walk around the bed but she backed up and he stopped.

"Why are you backing up?" he asked, confused. He thought she would be happy to see him again.

"Please Riddick, just go back to your room." she said and in a fast move he leapt over the bed and had her caged in his arms against the wall. She reacted on instinct and tried to escape but he grabbed her and put her back. Her arm went for his midsection but he grabbed her wrist and lifted it above her head, pinning it to the wall. She tried again with the other hand but he pinned that one too. Putting them in one hand he looked down at her as she looked away. His other hand came up to lightly stroke her cheek with soft fingertips and she jerked her head away.

"Bobby." He said and she looked at him, meeting his eyes. She tested his hold on her wrists by moving them around, trying to worm out of his grasp and he squeezed, giving her a warning. Riddick then remembered the last thing he heard before he was sent back to Butcher Bay. "Bobby, where's my child?"


	10. X

Chapter Ten

"Bobby?" Riddick asked and she yanked her wrists out of his suddenly limp grasp. "Answer my goddamn question Bobby. Where the hell is my child?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't fuckin give me that 'what do you mean' shit. You know exactly what I mean. When I went back to Butcher Bay you were pregnant. That was three years ago there should be a three-year-old, give or take a month, running around here. This place is as quiet as a tomb. Where is my child?" Riddick said and she walked past him, sitting on her bed with her head dropped. She mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I said that there was no baby." She said and he walked over to her.

"You were pregnant."

"Yes I was pregnant. But the baby was never born."

"I don't understand."

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? I had a fuckin miscarriage!" she said looking at him with anger and deep seated pain burning in her clear green eyes. Her words struck him to the core and he went back a step.

"A miscarriage?"

"Yes Riddick, a miscarriage. That means the embryo died inside of me and my body expelled it in a wave of blood. It happened two weeks after you left. Doc said that it happened because I was under a lot of stress." Bobby said and he knelt in front of her.

"Bobby I'm so sorry." He said and really meant it.

"It doesn't matter now. It's the past." She looked down and he cupped her jaw in his large hands, making her look at him again. He started to run his thumbs over her cheeks and her eyes darted away.

"Bobby look at me." Her green eyes met his silver ones and he felt that guttering spark of humanity burst inside of him. Riddick then found himself pressing his lips to hers, hard. His hands slid down her neck and he grasped her shoulders. She pushed him back and got off the bed, once again going out of his reach. She stood with her back to him and he went to his feet, going behind her and putting his hands on her waist.

"I killed him Riddick." She said suddenly.

"Who?"

"My father. When I found out that he had sent you back to Butcher Bay I went into his office and shot him with a pulse pistol right between the eyes. I was found sitting in the corner of his office staring at his body with the gun still in my hand. I was convicted and sent to prison. Three days later I escaped after killing three inmates, nine guards and a pilot, stealing a prison transport. I've been running from mercs ever since. I'm a murderer Riddick, I can't fathom why anyone would want to be around me." Bobby said and he put his arms around her waist.

"You knew I was a murderer and you still wanted to be with me back on _Dark Angel_." Riddick said and she snorted humorlessly.

"Foolish romanticism. I pictured you as the knight in rusted armor who rescued, and occasionally ravished, the damsels in distress if he felt like it." she said and there was a short burst of laughter that ruffled her hair.

"Then what happened? What changed?"

"I did research, looked at pictures of your victims. Suddenly I was scared of you, I knew that you could have killed me the same way. That's why I backed up."

"Why did you get me out of Butcher Bay?"

"I missed you." She said and he grasped her hips, turning her to face him. He settled his hands low on her hips and she put her head on his bare chest. "Riddick?" she asked bringing her head up to look at him.

"Yes?"

"There's something else."

"What?" he asked and she grabbed his hand, putting it to her stomach right over the hem of her pants. Without being told to, his fingers slid under the hem and he instantly felt a raised scar going from hip to hip. His brow furrowing he dropped to his knees and gently pulled down the front of her pants, looking at the scar then up at her in question.

"After I escaped I went to some backwater back alley clinic and got myself sterilized."

"Its reversible you know." Riddick said and she nodded.

"I know, but I don't plan on reversing it." Bobby said and he fixed her pants, stood and wrapped his arms around her again. Her arms came around his waist and he ran a hand down her back. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down and laying at her side on his stomach, an arm around her waist. He started to play with the skin on her hip and she shuddered under his hand. He moved closer to her and half lay on her, putting his head on her shoulder. "It's just not the same is it? When we used to lie like this together."

"It'll never be the same again."

"Well shit." She said and he snorted, she yawned widely and he looked at her.

"Tired?"

"Well you did kinda wake me up."

"Go back to sleep Bobby."

"Are you commanding me?"

"No."

"Good."

"If I was?"

"Then I'd kick your sweet ass outta here." She said and Riddick smiled against her shoulder. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, she immediately started to drop off and he watched her. Her facial muscles relaxed and soon her body relaxed as well. The corners of her eyes started to twitch and her eyes moved behind her lids as she dreamt.

_Still so beautiful._ He thought as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. He touched her lips gently and she licked them with a quick pass of her tongue. She was now everything he could ask for in a woman. She was beautiful and intelligent, graceful and mature. She was excellent at surviving and a thorough killer. If she was all these things and more, then why does he hesitate to tell her how he feels? He does still love her right? Right?


	11. XI

Chapter Eleven

Riddick left the room while she slept, going back to his own room and laying on his bed, his hands behind his head. He stared up at his ceiling, more than slightly conflicted. He thought she was still innocent, but she's not. He thought he had a child, but he doesn't and now Bobby can't even get pregnant anymore. Most of all, he thought he still loved her, but he isn't even sure of that.

These thoughts still rampaged through his mind as he dropped off and they bled into his dreams, distorting them.

He woke to a very warm, very female and very naked body crawling into his bed to press against his own nude body, since he had shed the sweatpants before getting into bed. That was all the encouragement he needed.

Her back arched into his body, her fingers gripped his shoulders and she whimpered, her hips bucking upwards. He panted heavily into her shoulder and groaned while shuddering. Their lips met in a quick, deep kiss and he rolled to the side. Bobby made a small noise and curled against his side, her arm around waist and her legs tangled in his. He was very quiet, staring up at the ceiling.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Bobby asked and Riddick looked at her with soft eyes. He shrugged one shoulder and smiled at her. They lay there in comfortable silence, not moving. Her hand slid slowly over the V of muscle on his low stomach and his breath caught.

"Bobby? What's going on here?" he asked and she looked at him, smiling sweetly.

"What do you mean Riddick?"

"Why did you come in here?"

"It's been three years Riddick."

"You came in here because you were horny?" Riddick asked and she glared at him, taking her arm from around his waist and sat up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat on the edge, her back to him. He could see the center of her shoulders quivering with anger.

"You are such a bastard." She gathered the sheet around her body before standing and walking out of the room.

"Bobby!" he called after her but she didn't come back or say anything at all. He got up and grabbed his sweatpants from the floor, pulling them on quickly and going after her. He found her in her room, zipping her pants up and starting to strap on her motorcycle boots.

"We'll be landing shortly. I'm gonna go out for a drive."

"Where are we?"

"Chevron VIII." She said, fastening the last buckle on her boots and standing. She grabbed her jacket from her closet and slipped it on, zipping it up. He watched as it formed to her curves tightly as she zipped it up.

"Don't you wear anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"All black, leather jacket, motorcycle boots."

"Goes with my bike." She said and something made the ship shudder. "We've entered orbit." After a few minutes the ship rocked and jolted. "And we've landed."

"But how…?"

"Automatic landing. It's a new feature." She said and she walked over to her dresser. Her voice had been angry as they had spoke and it stabbed him to the core. She twisted her hair up and kept it up by a clip that laid flat against her head, she grabbed her helmet off the top of the dresser and walked past him out the door.

He went after her and grabbed her arm, turning her around to look at him in the doorway of the cargo bay. Her eyes were angry and her shoulders were tensed, her very body language said that she was pissed off. She glared up at him and he kissed her suddenly. She pushed him away and slid down the ladder, lowering the ramp and getting on her bike. She kick started it and turned on the front tire, speeding down the ramp and out of sight.

While waiting for her to get back he showered, dressed and roamed the ship, getting a good layout of it. She had some seriously high-tech shit installed in this thing. Fiber optic video surveillance in every room and heat and motion sensors in the cargo bay, all these accessible from her room, which he found had quite an arsenal.

It had been hours since the sun had gone down when the ramp lowered and she drove up it. It raised and she got off the bike, taking her helmet off and letting it hang off her hand. He tried to touch her as she went past but she turned her body so he couldn't, she walked past him and climbed up the ladder going to the bathroom to shower.

Bobby stood in the shower, her back to the spray, letting the near scalding water hit between her shoulders and run down her back. Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed. The water ran over scars, some new, some old.

_"How did you get them?" Riddick asked, stopping his re-acquaintance of her body._

_"I don't want to talk about." She replied looking away and he put his fingertips to her cheek making her look at him again. He kissed her, dropping it and she put her arms around him._

She snapped out of the memory as she heard the bathroom door open, then close.

"Bobby?" she heard.

"What is it Riddick?" she asked.

"What did I do to piss you off?"

"I've been alone for three years Riddick, after spending my entire life constantly around people I was absolutely alone. I got used to it. Its not you, its me."

"That's a shitty answer."

"I know, but it's the only one I got." She heard turning to face the spray and there was a rustle of cloth before the shower stall door opened and he climbed in. He put his arms around her and held her back against his chest, she put her hands on his arms and attempted to pry them off. "Riddick please don't." she said but he kept a hold on her. Against her will she started to relax in the strong circle of his arms and he rubbed the side of her head with his cheek as if scent marking her, like a cat, only in his case a very _big _very _dangerous_ cat.

"I missed you Bobby, I missed you everyday." Riddick said and tears filled her eyes at his sudden tenderness. She turned in his arms and put her own around him, feeling the power of the muscles in his back and shoulders.

There were no caresses, no soft words; they just stood there in the shower, wrapped in each other's arms.


	12. XII

Chapter Twelve

Since that time in the shower, Riddick's noticed that Bobby's changed ever so slightly in her ways. She's been smiling more but he's often found her curled up in the corner of her room, staring off into nothing. One time he found her like this she had turned on her stereo and was playing the same song over and over again.

_Walking_

_Waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_Hoping_

_And hating_

_Things that I can't bear_

_Did you think it's cool?_

_To walk right up_

_To take my life_

_And fuck it up!_

_Well did you?_

_Well did you?_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise (surprise)_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

_Walking_

_Waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_Hoping_

_And hating_

_Things that I can't bear_

_Did you think it's cool?_

_To walk right up_

_To take my life_

_And fuck it up!_

_Well did you?_

_I hate you!_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise (surprise)_

_And touching you makes me feel alive (hell in your eyes)_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

_I've slept so long without you_

_It's tearing me apart too_

_How'd it get this far?_

_Playing games with this old heart_

_I've killed a million petty souls_

_But I couldn't kill you_

_I've slept so long without you (touching you makes me die inside)_

_I see hell in your eyes (touching you makes me die inside)_

_Taken in by surprise (touching you makes me die inside)_

_Touching you makes me feel alive (touching you makes me die inside)_

_Touching you makes me die inside (hell in your eyes)_

He knew whom the song was directed at, that was no big secret. She was this way because she met him. As the song went, he took her life and fucked it up. She finally looked up when the song was in its sixth time around and saw him leaning in the doorway. She picked the remote for her stereo off the floor next to her and pressed a button on it, the music stopped abruptly.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked and he stepped into the room.

"Did I fuck up your life?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

"Yes Riddick, you fucked up my life. If you and I hadn't gotten together then none of what happened would have happened. I would probably be on _Dark Angel_ right now taking freighter pilot training from my father so I could replace him when he retired. But since I can't change anything, I'm not going to whine." Bobby said and he walked over sitting next to her on the floor.

"What happened to us Bobby?" Riddick asked and she shrugged.

"We both changed. And when we got back together our relationship changed as well."

"I don't see how though. We do everything that we did back on _Dark Angel_."

"No we don't. What's the main thing we did back on that ship?" she asked and he thought back for a moment.

"Mostly we just spent time around each other."

"Exactly, but now the only time we spend around each other is for sex."

"Its pretty good sex at that."

"Its great sex, but a relationship has to be based on something more."

"Its not like we fight or anything."

"No, but that's because we're never around each other to fight. We still have separate rooms. Towards the end of your stay on _Dark Angel_ we pretty much moved in together into my room."

"So what are you saying Bobby?" Riddick asked looking at her seriously and she met his quicksilver eyes.

"I don't know Riddick, maybe we're just trying to make something work that just…can't." she said and looked away. His eyes left her face and he leaned his head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling and thinking.

"You're right. This thing we got here isn't a relationship at all, it's just the occasional fuck." He said and they both stood from the floor, facing each other.

"Thanks for getting me outta Butcher Bay." He said and she shrugged.

"No problem." She said putting her hands in the pockets of her pants. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, he tilted up her chin with one finger and their lips joined. They kissed deeply and after a moment, pulled away.

"Did you feel anything?" he asked but she shook her head.

"No, I didn't." she said and he took his arms from around her waist.

"Me either." He said and left her room, going into his own and starting to pack, it was after all her ship.

She met him in the cargo bay and when he appeared she lowered the ramp. The bustling crowds of Chevron VIII spaceport were revealed. He slung the army bag that was full of his clothes over his shoulder; he found the bag in the bottom of his closet. Bobby smiled slightly at him and went to him, zipping up the black leather jacket that he had put on.

"You stay outta trouble now. I just got you out of prison, I don't want to hear a report that you're going back in again." Bobby said and he snorted.

"I promise I'll behave and play well with the other children." He said and she smiled. They kissed each other's cheeks and he left the ship, the ramp raising again.

Riddick was at a table in the back of a dimly lit bar, sipping his glass of vodka, his bag at his feet. With the tip of a finger he swirled around the ice in the glass, thinking about recent events. In truth he did feel something when they had kissed, not sure what though, but she didn't. As he thought about it, he knew what he had felt, love. He was still in love with her. Why didn't he just tell her? A small group of men, that were so obviously mercs, came in and got a couple bottles of scotch, sitting at the table next to his. He leaned back into the shadows of the corner, hiding his face.

"Gotta get geared up for this catch." One of the mercs said as he took a large swig from one of the bottles.

"Save some for us will ya Toombs?"

"Yeah, yeah quitcher whinin'." Toombs said and passed the bottle.

"What's the payday on this one again?"

"775 K, price went up when the merc body count went up."

"Merc killin' bastard." One of them said.

"My thoughts exactly." Toombs said.

"So what's the plan? Smash and grab? Or invade and detain?" another asked.

"Little bit of both actually. Know where the jackass is too." Toombs said rubbing at the scar in the corner of his right eye.

"And the drop-off?"

"Butcher Bay, Warden there said he might even up the bounty if we bring in the convict unharmed."

"Damn, that's a lot of money."

"Five-way split, that's 155 K even for each of us. And if the good ol' Warden ups it to, oh say, 850 K that's 170 K even for each of us right there."

"Think he'll really up it to 850?"

"Well he said and I quote 'bring the convict in, in it's entirety and I will increase the price, I'll even be generous about it'. So he just might up it that high." Toombs said. "Now _that's_ a lot of money."

"So who is this merc killin' piece of shit that's worth all this?" One of the mercs inquired and Toombs smiled.

"The convict that we're goin after is none other than the fuck-buddy of Richard B. Riddick himself. Bobby Townsend." Toombs said and downed another shot of scotch.


	13. XIII FINALLY! lol

Hey guys sorry for the tremendously late update, things have been _crazy_ and the muse wasn't exactly present whenever I opened this story. I hope this makes up for that, I really do, its been kicking my butt something fierce.

Chapter 13

Riddick left the bar, slinging the bag back over his shoulder. He kept his head down and turned to the side as he passed by the mercs table, best not give them any notions of getting a little extra money. He walked towards the exit of the port in heavy thought.

_Should help her, can't just leave her. But she can take care of herself. Have to help her, can't just leave her to the wolves._

Bobby was lying on her bed, her arms behind her head and her ankles crossed. She stared up at the ceiling; Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata floating into her ears from the headphones hooked up to her Mp3 player. She closed her eyes and Riddick's image flashed in front of her eyes making them snap open again. After the piece was over she turned off her player and got off the bed, getting changed into her workout clothes and going down to the small workout area in a section of the cargo hold. She wrapped up her hands and feet and started to hit and kick the heavy canvas punching bag.

Riddick turned around just as he was about to reach the exit and went back to the bar, see the mercs leave and go into the direction of Bobby's ship. He decided to follow them and see how she would handle it, if it looked like she was going to lose only then would he step in. He was an excellent tracker and stayed enough distance away that he could keep an eye on them but if one of them looked back for any reason, they wouldn't see him. He could blend in really well if he wanted to.

Bobby stopped in mid-swing as she heard a sound through the hull of her ship, something other than the noise of people. Not being one to dismiss something right away, she went to her weapons locker and strapped on twin knives in sheathes to her biceps, two more at the small of her back and added one to each wrist. The sheaths for the ones on her wrists were so that if she flicked her wrist the blade would come shooting out into her hand, hilt first of course.

Riddick continued to follow the mercs through the port as they got closer and closer to Bobby's ship.

"Hey do I know you?" he looked and saw a port vendor looking at him intently.

"No." Riddick said and looked back, the mercs were gone. "Shit." he hissed and took off at a run.

When he got the ship the hatch was open and it was quiet inside. He boarded and the blood smell hit his senses. He walked to one side and flipped the switch, the hatch closing.

"What are you doing back?" he heard and looked up, seeing Bobby leaning against the railing, looking down at him. She was pale, bruised and bloody, but she was alive. The white gauze wrapped around her hands and wrists were blood stained and there were smears of the red liquid on her arms and neck. A thin line of blood was coming from a split lip on the side of her mouth and she wiped at it with the back of her hand, but merely succeeded in smearing it across her chin.

"Where are the mercs?" he asked.

"Dead." Bobby said simply. "Put their bodies in the trash compactor, it made a terrible squishing sound, be smelling that shit for weeks."

"All of them?"

"Nah, I let Toombs run away with his tail between his legs, he's always good for a laugh every once in a while." She said shrugging. "Ya gonna answer my original question?"

"I heard Toombs and his gang talking about taking you in, I thought I could help you get rid of them, got sidetracked on the way here though."

"Yeah well, I guess it's the thought that counts." She said and turned to walk away.

"Bobby." He said and she waved her arm at him in a 'come along' gesture as she walked.

He found her in the bathroom, removing the wraps from her hands and wrists. There was already a small arsenal of weapons on the sink in front of her. The harsh lighting hollowed out her cheeks and enhanced the dark circles under her eyes, making her seem ghostly.

"You okay?" he asked as he wet a wash cloth and started to wipe away what blood he could. It was mostly still wet, but had started to congeal on her skin.

"Yeah I'm fine, took my hits, but I'm good." she said.

"This is arterial spray right here." he stated simply as he wiped it off her neck, changing the subject.

"Had to get right up close for a few." They were silent and after a moment she pushed his hands away, sliding back the shower doors and starting the faucet, putting the stopper in the drain. The tub started to fill with steaming water and she hopped up on the sink with a grimace, starting to remove the bloody wraps on her bare feet. She dumped the wraps in the garbage can and got down off the sink.

"You want me to leave?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," her answer sent him for a spin; he was expecting her to say yes. "I'm gonna need help getting undressed when the tub's full." He nodded and they stood there in the bathroom, the sound of the running water seeming unnaturally loud. "Riddick?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you…"

"Just say it Bobby."

"Could you hold me?" she said and looked up at him with uncertain eyes. "I need to feel human again." His answer was his arms going around her. She spasmed as he touched her sides. "Careful, I got a couple broken ribs."

"You sure they're not…"

"I already checked, its just hair fractures, I'm not in danger of one of them poking through a lung." She said and raised her arms up against his chest, his arms tightening gently around her back. They stood like that for a little while before she spoke again. "Tub's full." She said and they pulled apart. He helped her take off her sweat pants and underwear, but he had to cut the shirt from her because of her ribs. She got into the water, hissing at the heat. The remaining blood started to lift off her skin and she looked up at him. "Join me?" she asked and he got undressed, turning off the lights and taking his goggles off. She moved forward so he could get in behind her, cradling her against his chest. He felt as the ship went on automatic take off and the slight pulling feeling of a star-jump.

"Bobby?" Riddick asked.

"Yes Riddick?"

"I love you." he confessed.

"I love you too." She said and sighed. "Damn it felt good to say that." She said and he chuckled. "Riddick, during the fight and in all the concussion, a very old song kept coming to mind."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Sing it for me."

"Okay." Bobby said and cleared her throat.

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right.  
I never stopped to think of you.  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win.  
You are the antidote that gets me by.  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high._

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am.  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold.

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am.  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold.

To you, I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again.  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by.  
Something strong like a drug that got me high.

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am.  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold.

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am.  
I never meant to be so cold   
I never meant to be so cold.

I never meant to be so cold.

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep.  
It always seems to get to me.  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known.  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold.

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am.  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold.

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am.  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold.  


Her voice died away and he stroked her hair, blinking back tears. There was such emotion in her voice, it stabbed at his heart and he truly saw how much she loved him.

"Bobby that was…" she was still against him, her breathing ragged. "Bobby?" he looked at her in the darkness and saw that her eyes were closed, blood running down the side of her mouth, and not the side with the split lip. He picked her up from the tub and stepped out, wrapping her in a towel and carrying her to her bedroom, laying her down on her bed. "Bobby sweetheart?" he asked and pressed his fingers to her neck. Her pulse was weak and thready. She was dying.


	14. XIV

Chapter 14

Riddick threw his pants back on and went to the cockpit, putting out a mayday beacon and searching the database for something, anything. The med bay she had on her ship was for treating minor wounds, a gunshot wound at the most. She had internal injuries and would die if she didn't get serious medical attention soon. All he needed was a Company hospital, risky, yes, but necessary. He raised his eyes from the console and looked out the front port. His eyebrow perked. That'll work.

"Vessel Fallen Angel, this is the commercial vessel Dark Angel. We picked up your beacon on our short wave scanners." The voice over the comms was familiar.

"Hi Malcolm, its Riddick." He said and there was silence on the other end.

"Riddick?"

"One and only, Bobby's hurt bad, she needs to see Doc now." He said.

"Bobby's there too?"

"Yes, damnit! She's got internal injuries from a run in with mercs and if she doesn't have a date with an operating table soon she'll die!" he said and there was silence again. "Malcolm!" he snapped.

"Okay, okay! We'll bring you in. Dark Angel over and out." the comms went silent and he shut them off. The ship jolted as the beam locked onto them and the ship began to fly it self, gliding into the opening docking bay hatch.

The hatch for the ship opened and Riddick walked down, a bathrobe-clad Bobby limp in his arms. Doc, a few orderlies, and a stretcher rushed forward to meet him.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"About a half an hour." He said and laid her down. Doc started to give her a preliminary examination, applying pressure to her abdomen. "She's got a couple broken ribs, I know that much."

"These breaks are hair-line, that's not what's causing the bleeding." He stopped, looking down at his hands. "Her right lung has been torn, blood is very slowly flooding the organ. There's a broken rib here that she didn't know about, it tore into the lung." They started to move quickly, leaving the docking bay.

"Riddick." Malcolm's voice stopped him and he looked at him. "Doc is taking care of her now, he'll fix her up. Go finish getting dressed." He said and Riddick nodded. He'll bring up Malcolm's previous hesitation later; he's way too tired to be confrontational right now.

Riddick waited in the seating area of the Med Bay as Doc and his team worked on Bobby. He could see them through the glass doors, sterile white masks, caps and gowns covering them; their white latex gloves bloody. Malcolm appeared and sat down next to him, holding a Styrofoam cup to him.

"Got you coffee, looked like you needed it." He said and Riddick took it from him, instinctively sniffing it to see if anything else had been added. All the non-traceable poisons have been outlawed and destroyed, all the poisons now had a distinct bitter smell to them. The coffee smelled like coffee and he took a large swallow of it. "I wouldn't try poisoning you Riddick."

"Habit." he said simply and held the hot cup in both his hands.

"How'd you and Bob meet up again?"

"That's a long ass story."

"We got time." Malcolm said and they looked at each other.

"Long story short, she broke me out of Butcher Bay."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Damn. What she use? A gun?"

"A sword and a motorcycle."

"A sword."

"A sword."

"Holy damn." Malcolm said and Riddick chuckled.

"No kidding. She kicked ass, killed countless guards without getting one wound, not even a scrape." Riddick said proudly. "You shoulda seen the way she moved Malcolm, it was like…water. I don't know where the hell she got training like that."

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Malcolm asked and Riddick looked at him again.

"Tell me what?"

"She was adopted, her real parents died when she was just a baby, right on this ship. Mom dies in childbirth, dad hung himself later on in their quarters. Of course she didn't find out until you were shipped back to BB. Her whole life she thought she was Derek's kid."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"After she was sent to prison, her room was cleaned out. Turns out she did some research on her biological parents."

"Okay."

"They were from Furya."

"Holy shit." Riddick said, he's heard some deep stuff about Furyans. It was myth mostly, how they could supposedly melt into shadows and shit like that, real mind over matter stuff.

"Turns out she didn't just research herself, she researched you as well." Malcolm said.

"And?" Riddick asked, looking down at the floor.

"Your mother didn't abandon you Riddick. Little over thirty years ago, there was a mass infanticide on the planet Furya. Male infants were killed, strangled with their own cords." Riddick's head snapped up and he looked at him. "It explains a lot, doesn't it?"

"Sure the hell does. I'm Furyan huh?"

"Seems like."

"What happened to the Furyans?" Riddick asked, taking a swallow of his coffee.

"No one knows. After the infanticide, Company took it off the trading list, labeled it renegade territory. No one has been there since." Malcolm said and they fell silent.

"Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"Bobby told me that she miscarriaged. Did she tell me the truth?"

"Yes. She was a wreck after you were shipped back; she stopped talking to Derek altogether. Completely blocked him out. One night, I guess he had gone to her room to try to make amends, he found her passed out on the floor lying in a pool of blood. He got her down here, but it was too late, she had lost the baby. You two gonna try again?"

"She got herself sterilized after she broke out of prison."

"Oh, no little ones for you guys then." Malcolm said and Riddick sighed.

"Guess not." He said.

"Doc's done." He said and Riddick looked up, seeing Doc approaching them, pulling off the bloody gloves. He pulled the mask down as they stood.

"We managed to drain the lung and stop the bleeding." Doc said. "It's also a good thing you got her in here when you did, she wouldn't have lasted long. Did she get a hysterectomy at one point?"

"Yeah." Riddick said.

"Thought so. We had to reverse the procedure; it was slowly going septic. Whoever did the procedure should not call them selves a doctor, looked like a blind man did it."

"But she's fine now?" Riddick asked and Doc nodded.

"She'll be fine, she's in recovery. She needs to stay here until she's fully healed so she can be under observation." Doc said and Riddick nodded.

"Can I go in to see her?" he asked.

"Go right ahead son, she's out so she won't respond." Doc said and Riddick nodded again, walking past him and into recovery.

Bobby was lying on the hospital bed, hooked up to an IV and respirator. She was still deathly pale and her hair hung around her in limp ropes. He went over and sat down in the chair next to the bed and held her hand. Even with the circles under her eyes and the gaunt face, she was still the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and he's seen a few. He knew the band that did the song she had sang earlier to him and another one of their songs came to mind, a song that pretty much summed up how he predicted his life would have been if he had never gone back to her. He started to sing it quietly under his breath.

_So I'm the king of all these things of this mess I have made.  
Such a waste what a shame my whole life is a fake.  
Well I'm a bore and I'm sure I'm a thorn inside of you  
that has torn at you for years.  
The alcohol the Demerol these things never could replace.  
What a minute with you could do to put a smile on my face.  
I'm a bore and I'm sure I'm a thorn inside of you that has torn at me for years. _

I can't get out of this dead skin I can't shed my skin  
I'm not sure where to begin why can't I begin again.  
I can't get under my dead skin I can't shed my skin  
Can I sleep 'til then?

Phenobarbital and alcohol these two surely will do.  
To knock me out keep me down  
at least a day or two.  
When I'm awake I can taste  
how bitter I've become.  
And it's more than I can bear

Someday I pray someone will blow me away.  
Make it quick but let it burn so I can feel my life fade.  
Well I'm a waste and I can taste how bitter I've become.

_And its more than I can bear_

I can't get out of this dead skin.  
I can't shed my skin  
Not sure where to begin.

Why can't I begin again  
I can't get under my dead skin.  
I can't shed my skin.  
Can I sleep till then?  
I can't get out of this dead skin  
Not sure where to begin  
I can't get under my dead skin  
Can I sleep till then?

I can't get out of this dead skin  
I can't shed my skin  
I'm not sure where to begin  
I can't shed my skin  
Can I sleep till then?  


Riddick fell asleep in the chair, holding her hand.


	15. XV

Chapter 15

Riddick woke to the sound of someone moving around. He opened his eyes and picked up his head, looking at Doc as he checked over Bobby. Doc looked at him briefly and back at the woman on the bed.

"Don't mind me," he whispered. "I'm just checking her vitals."

"How's she doing?"

"Vitals are strong, and unless something should go wrong, slim chance it will, she's expected to make a full and speedy recovery."

"Doc?"

"Yes?"

"She got a hysterectomy, she got her uterus _removed_. How did you reverse it?"

"I'm not going to ask how you know about what happens in a hysterectomy, but I'll answer your question anyway. Advanced stem cell growth. We patched up the lung and stopped the bleeding long before we were finished. The last three hours of operation was just waiting for the new uterus to grow and making sure it all," he paused. "Lined up, so to speak. Had this been even forty years ago, we would have been waiting days but I won't bore you with the details. It would have been easier if she had gotten a tubal ligation, true, but there's nothing we can do about that now."

"But she is going to be fine, right?"

"Yes Riddick, she'll be fine." Doc said and Bobby shifted on the bed, her eyes opening.

"You've stopped pretending." Riddick said and she grinned weakly.

"Damn, and I thought I was a good actress." She said and her brow furrowed, her eyes darting back and forth. "Where am I?"

"Hello Bobby." Doc said and she looked at him.

"Doc?" she closed her eyes tight and opened them again, blinking several times. Doc laughed and laid his hand on her head, looking down at her fondly.

"Yes, it's really me. You're on _Dark Angel_."

"How…"

"Riddick." Doc said and she looked at the said man.

"You were dying Bobby and they were there." Riddick said and her hand tightened around his. "I was willing to go to a Company hospital, that's how scared I was."

"You? Scared? Naw!" she said and he chuckled.

"I'll leave you two alone." Doc said.

"Thanks and I missed you Doc." Bobby said and Doc smiled, leaving. "So," she said, looking at Riddick again. "What happened?"

"You had a broken rib you didn't feel, probably from shock. It punctured a lung."

"Damn. But then why does my stomach hurt?" she asked, putting her other hand on her lower stomach. "It burns."

"They had to, well grow you a new uterus, its probably just finishing its complete formation."

"Why the hell they do that?" she asked indignantly.

"Wasn't my idea, trust me, Doc said that it was slowly going bad. They had to, said you wouldn't have lasted long if they hadn't." he said and she nodded.

"I'm getting a tubal ligation, the hysterectomy was a little _too_ invasive."

"Why don't you just let it be?" Riddick asked cautiously.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't get fixed. Just leave it alone."

"Riddick, I don't want to get pregnant again."

"Why not?"

"Because," she said and turned her head away from him, "I don't want to lose another baby. I can't go through that, not again, not ever."

"Hey." He said and took her chin in his hand, turning her head back around to look at him. "I'll be there next time, you won't lose another baby. If you get pregnant again, you will be the most pampered to-be mother in the 'verse." She smiled at that. "I will protect you from everything, I promise." He brushed away a tear that coursed down her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you Riddick." She said quietly and he leaned into her, kissing her gently.

"I love you too Bobby, my beautiful Furyan."

"Ah, who told you about that?"

"Malcolm. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never really got the opportunity to, we pretty much avoided each other when it wasn't for a booty call."

"But you knew who I am, what I am, what my past was and you never even bothered to tell me!"

"You can't exactly slip that into a conversation Riddick!"

"All my life up until now I believed that my own mother, the woman who gave me life had tried to kill me when I was just an infant! And you didn't fuckin tell me the truth!" he said stranding.

"Goddamnit Riddick…" she tried to sit up but cried out in pain, falling back down onto her back. His anger died instantly. "Son-of-a-bitch!" her body shook, her face losing all color. He leaned over her and took her in his arms.

"I got you, breathe through it." He said and she hit his arm.

"You feel what I am right now and try to fucking breathe through it! It feels like I'm getting stabbed again!" she yelled and he put his hand on her lower stomach, feeling the quivering and clenching muscles. He started to rub gently, trying to massage the muscles into relaxation. The muscles relaxed and she panted against his chest, hiccuping slightly. "I'm sorry Riddick, I'm sorry for not telling you. It's just that I had to deal with it too, as far as I know, we're the last ones of our kind."

"I guess we'll have to repopulate huh?" Riddick asked and she swatted his arm again.

"You wish."

"No really, lets have kids."

"With the kind of life we lead what kind of parents would we be? What kind of life would they have? Always moving around, being several steps ahead of mercs. That's no life for a child."

"Let's not rule it out entirely, okay?" he asked and she hesitated for a long moment.

"Okay. We won't rule it out completely." she said and he kissed her head in thanks.

Doc and Malcolm watched image of the two on the monitor in the surveillance deck. Bobby suddenly smiled at something Riddick said and they saw the big man laugh, not hearing it because there was no sound.

"They look so happy together." Doc said with a sigh and then turned to Malcolm. "Company on its way?"

"Yes." Malcolm said. "Called them as soon as you were done with Bobby."

"I wish there was another way." Doc said.

"Me too Doc, but its for their own good and the good of everyone around them."

* * *

Mwahaha! Another evil cliffhanger! I think I'm getting pretty good at these things. 


	16. XVI

Chapter 16

Several hours later, Malcolm and Doc met the Company forces in the Docking Bay Entrance after the bay pressurized. There were several dozen of them and they were armed to the teeth.

"All this for two people?" he asked.

"Roberta Townsend and Richard Riddick are at the top of the Company's list. They are both classified as extremely dangerous and should be detained using the maximum amount of force necessary." The general said and Doc spoke up.

"Bobby…I mean Roberta Townsend recently went through a surgical procedure and organ growth process, she'll need to be under constant medical observation." He said and the General nodded.

"She will get whatever she needs and when she's healed up she goes back to prison."

"May I inquire as to where?" Doc asked.

"She's going to Butcher Bay, Admiral's orders."

"But that's a male prison!" Malcolm protested. "Shouldn't she just go back to Ursa Luna Women's Facility?"

"She broke out of there once Sir, we don't want to run the risk of a repeat."

"What about Riddick? Is he going to Butcher Bay as well?"

"No Sir, Admiral doesn't want the pair together, Riddick'll be going to Crematoria."

"_Dear lord._" Doc whispered. "I can't…I can't be here right now." He said and walked away.

"Doc!" Malcolm called to him and Doc stopped, turning and looking at him. "Don't do anything stupid." _Like warn them,_ was unsaid but still heard loud and clear.

"I won't Captain." He said and left the bay.

"He going to be an issue Sir?" The General asked but Malcolm shook his head.

"No, he won't."

When Doc got back to the Med Bay, he went straight through to his office and to his bookcase. He moved aside a few books and uncovered a whisky bottle and a shot glass. He sat down at his desk and opened the bottle, twisting the top off and filling the glass, downing the shot, grimacing.

"I've never seen you drink, not that I spent much time with you." he heard and looked up, seeing Riddick standing in the doorway of his office. "Mind some company?"

"Not at all, please sit." Doc said and gestured to the chair in front of the desk. Riddick sat down and Doc reached back, grabbing the second shot glass. He poured a shot in the new glass and handed it off to him. Riddick downed it, his face placid, and rolled the base of the glass between his fingers, his arm on the desk. "You obviously can take your drink." He said and the convict shrugged.

"Any reason you're poisoning your liver Doc?" he asked and Doc could swear that he knew.

"No reason, just felt like a drink." He said and swallowed another shot.

"When most people just want a drink, they have _one_. That's your fifth. And the way you've been putting them back suggests that you're guilty about something."

"You should have become a psychologist." Doc said and Riddick shrugged.

"I read people, its amazing what features are so common in the universe. What are you guilty about?"

"Something that happened a long time ago."

"Something you'd rather forget."

"Something I wish hadn't happened at all. I screwed up and it harmed two people I cared about."

Bobby lay in the bed, bored out of her mind. Her lower stomach stilled burned uncomfortably and the synthetic cutaneous/subcutaneous sutures in her chest and abdomen stretched oddly whenever she tried to move. Riddick had left a short while ago to have a talk with Doc; she could hear their muffled voices in the office at the back of the Med Bay. The nurses and orderlies had left a while ago, going back to the deck where the staff had their quarters.

For no reason other than boredom, she wondered what they did with her old room. Did they give it someone else? Or was it exactly how she left it three years ago? There was a crash and her head snapped up, her eyes pivoting towards the back office. Riddick came running out and he went to her quickly.

"We gotta get out of here." he said and started to unhook her from the machines. One squawked loudly and he shut it off with a snarl. He carefully took the IV out and flung the sheet back.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked but he didn't answer. "Riddick!"

"Malcolm called fuckin Company! That's what's going on!" he snapped. "Doc just told me, felt guilty about it."

"Fuck!" Bobby exclaimed and tried to get up, but her stomach flared. "God damnit!" Riddick picked her up in his arms and started to carry her out of the Med Bay.

"Riddick! Stop right here!" they heard and he started to run. A warning shot was fired into the wall next to them and they managed to make it into the service elevator before the troops caught up. The doors closed and there was a pinging sound as a bullet struck the thick metal.

"That wasn't a warning shot." Riddick growled and Bobby's punched the button for the Docking Bay with her toe. They rode down in silence and when they reached the Docking Bay, the doors opened, Riddick stepped to the side as they were suddenly shot at, pressing both of them close to the wall. He closed the doors and punched the emergency shut down, which locked the doors. He stepped away from the wall and put Bobby on her feet. "I'm gonna go out there and take care of them. You stay in here. You're in no condition to fight." He said.

"Okay."

"No argument?"

"I hurt too much for that." She said and he kissed her forehead.

"Stay in here. I'll knock on the doors three times when it's over."

"Okay, be careful." She said and he kissed her again, only this time on her lips.

"I love you." Riddick said and she touched his cheek.

"I love you more." He gently pushed her off to the side and got a large shiv out of his boot. The knife seemed to form to his hand and he stood in front of the doors. He reached over and unlocked the doors, opening them and running out. The doors slid closed and she locked them again. She sat on the floor and listened to the yelling, holding her breath when she heard gunshots and roars, convinced that he had just gotten shot. It went silent and was for a long time. Getting up with a grimace and whimper of pain she opened the doors and looked out.

Dead company soldiers were scattered over the Bay, blood sprayed across the walls and coating the floor. Riddick was on his knees amongst it all, his chest heaving, and she went to him, kneeling in front of him. His shoulder was shiny with blood, his tank top sticking to his skin. There was also blood on his hand and arm, but that was the hand that was grasping the bloody knife so she knew it wasn't his.

"I told you to stay in the elevator." He said, holding his shoulder. She looked it over, seeing an entrance and an exit wound.

"It's a through and through, I'll be able to patch it up on the ship."

"More are coming, I can hear them."

"And you're done, you can't go through that again."

"They're not going to just let us leave Bobby." He said.

"I know." Bobby said and the Bay doors opened.

"Roberta Townsend and Richard Riddick, stay right where you are and put your hands where I can see them." a soldier said and they raised their hands, Riddick dropping the knife to the Bay floor.

"What the fuck…what's wrong with her hand?" another soldier said and Bobby looked at her hand. It had started to glow. Suddenly knowing what to do, she looked back at Riddick, seeing the reflection of it in his goggles.

"I think this'll hurt." She whispered and started to place her hand on his chest. The blue light emanating from her hand seemed to flow to his skin and his face twisted in a grimace. She pressed her palm into his chest and the energy shot out of her hand, her body jolting with it and into his chest.

It started to build up in side of him, traveling along his chest and arms, coursing visibly through his veins, some of it collecting in his wound.

"Holy fuck! They're Fur…" the outcry was cut short as an energy wave burst from Riddick's chest, traveling like a ripple around them. Metal screamed as it was twisted and there was the heavy sound of bodies hitting walls. Bobby peeled her hand off his chest, seeing a glowing print form in its wake and looked around. The soldiers were spread out in a circle around them, their bodies still.

"Riddick?" she asked and looked back him. He fell back onto the floor and didn't appear to breathe. "Riddick!" she cried out and flung herself on top of him, pressing her ear to his chest. His heart was still beating, although slowly and his breathing was very faint. She picked herself up and look at his shoulder, the wound gone. She then noticed the lack of pain. Bobby clenched her stomach muscles a few times, an action that had previously caused her to almost pass out from the pain and felt nothing. She looked at his face and stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers. "Riddick?" she asked softly and his hand came up, grasping her wrist hard. His grip loosened as he saw that it was her.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked hoarsely and sat up. He looked down at his chest, seeing the glowing handprint and back at her. "How did you know to do that?

"I don't know." She said and his head pivoted as he looked around.

"Are they dead?"

"I think they're just knocked out, a few of them are breathing visibly." She said and they got off the floor.

"Whatever it was, it worked."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes." he said and she bit her lip. "Don't apologize. Let's just get out of here." They went to their ship and Riddick pressed a button on the outside, the hatch lowering. They went on board and to the cockpit, getting strapped in. Riddick removed his goggles and powered up the engines, the platform the ship was sitting on started to lower into the floor, bringing it down into the ignition tunnel that was open to the outside.

He hit the thrusters and they were pushed back in their seats as they shot forward and out into space. The Company ship, which was much larger than _Dark_ _Angel _was out there, looming above them. There was no indication that they had been spotted yet and Bobby reached out, flipping up a small cover and flicking a switch. The front view screen went dark and green gridlines appeared, an outline of the Company vessel and its dimensions visible on the screen.

"Cloaking, they can't see us, but we can still kinda see them." she said as he looked at her with a perked eyebrow. "Little something extra that came with the ship. Cost me a ton when I bought it on the Black Market, it wasn't technically legal because of all the special features that had been built into it."

"We'll talk about those later. Right now, I need a shower and some sleep." He said and piloted them away from _Dark Angel_, setting a course when they were far enough away. Thy unstrapped themselves and went to the upper deck. Riddick went straight to the bathroom while Bobby went to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Bobby lay in bed on her side in her pajamas, the hospital gown discarded on the floor. She listened to Riddick showering and the water cut off. A short time later, her room door opened and Riddick crawled into bed behind her, his nude body spooning against her. His arm went around her waist and his face into her neck, his skin still wet from his shower and soaking her pjs. But what the hell, she could live with it.


	17. Message

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like forever

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like _forever?_

See my profile for details!


End file.
